La pervenche et l’amaryllis
by YUME-POW
Summary: Imaginez-vous Sasuke gagatiser devant un chat ? Non ? Et devant Naruto...? Sasuke renverse un neko et s'occupe de lui avec beaucoup de soin. Serait il devenu zoophile ? UA yaoi romance angst hurt/confor La liste changera en avançant dans les chapitres
1. Chapter 1

**Yo ! Voilà le premier chapitre (très court...) ! Que dire... Je suis nouvelle et c'est ma première fanfic, soyez indulgents ^^' **

**Je met les notes en haut, je trouve ça plus pratique.**

**¹ = Je sais. La langue française exige le s à la fin des mots au pluriel, mais je fais une exceptions pour les mots étrangers, désolée !**

**² = J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...**

**³ = Ceux qui sont des fans de Dr. House comprendrons surement l'allusion.**

_-------_

_ Les neko¹ c'est un peu comme les licornes ou les velanes, c'est rare, sublime et très précieux. Recevoir l'amour d'un neko est souvent synonyme d'épanouissement personnel car ils feront tout pour vous rendre heureux._

_ Pour ce qui est du physique, une neko est un « humain » possédant des oreilles, une queue et d'autres attributs de chat._

_ Moi, Naruto Uzumaki, je suis un neko. Imaginez un chat blond avec des yeux bleus azur et queue ressemblant à celle d'un renard, puis, prenez le tout et placez le sur le corps d'un jeune homme de 16 ans avec des cicatrices en forme de moustache sur les joues et ça y est. Vous me voyez._

_ Je pourrai vous dire bien d'autres choses sur moi. Je pourrai vous dire d'où je viens, mais je ne vous le dirai pas. Par contre, je peux vous dire où j'allais. Je me rendais à konoha, une petite ville dans les environs d'Osaka, où étaient fabriqués les meilleurs ramen du pays._

_ Je déconne bien sur, je n'y allais pas que pour la bouffe ! C'est qu'il paraît que je suis né là bas. Je dis « il paraît » parce que je n'en sais rien, je suis orphelin._

_ Enfin bref, pour faire cours : J'allais à Konoha... _

*

Sasuke, du haut de ses 18 ans, s'avérait toujours ne pas être capable de connaître les heures d'ouverture d'une mairie. Il s'y était rendu, comme une fleur, en pleine nuit et avait surement pensé, naïvement, que Tsunade, dite « la vieille» , y travaillait encore. Enfin travailler, c'est vite dit hein...

Il prit donc son _cher_ coupé cabriolet (parfois, il lui arrivait de lui parler, si si.), mit la radio à un volume plus que déconseillé et entreprit de rentrer chez lui. C'était sans compter un blondinet qui traversa la route... En même temps que Sasuke.

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai... »

Il avait renversé ce qui ressemblait à un lycéen. Avec des oreilles. Et une queue.

Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que la créature qui était sous sa voiture était un zoomorphe, sublime, soit dit en passant.

Sasuke vérifia tout d'abord son poul pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas devenu un meurtrier et s'aperçut que son bras droit était cassé, probablement par la faute du brun.

C'est quand le blond ronronna légèrement à son contact que sasuke prit la décision de le ramener chez lui.

*

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux, repoussa une mèche blonde de devant son visage et observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était une chambre assez grande dotée d'une fenêtre immense incrustée dans un mur qui permettait de s'asseoir dans l'espace qu'elle créait

Un jeune homme y était installé, savourant la vue des lumières de la ville qui s'étendait derrière la vitre.

Il était habillé d'un jean sombre taille basse et d'une chemise blanche entrouverte, les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, dévoilant des bracelets à clous et des cicatrices sur ses poignets.

Il avait un visage fin, élégant, de nombreuses mèches noires lui barrant le front ainsi qu'un perçing rouge à l'arcade sourcilière, renforçant son coté noble rebel.

Le neko admira longtemps Sasuke, il ne savait même pas son nom et pourtant, il avait le sentiment de le connaître depuis toujours, comme s'il l'avait attendu toute sa vie, voir bien plus.

Sasuke gardait les yeux rivés sur la course des gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient contre la fenêtre, alors qu'il sentait très bien le regard de Naruto sur lui. Puis, après un laps de temps qu'il jugea suffisamment long, il détourna les yeux vers son protégé.

Sans un mot, le ténébreux se leva en soupirant et s'approcha du blond de manière féline et sensuelle. Naruto fut tout de suite hypnotisé par sa silhouette élancée et son teint de porcelaine, ressemblant au sien.

Sasuke s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa délicatement une oreille de Naruto (des oreilles de chat donc.) avant de se perdre un instant dans l'océan de ses yeux.

« Je...Pardon. Je roulais et je t'ai percuté, tu t'es cassé le bras et comme je fais des études de médecine... »

Voilà que le fier et glacial Uchiwa perdait ses moyens dans ses explications car la vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'emmener à l'hôpital. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait du le considérer comme un patient normal, or, il ne l'était pas. Il partageait la même sensation que Naruto et le voulait _pour lui_.

« Tu es possessif...

Je te dis que je t'ai cassé le bras et c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ?! dit Sasuke, stupéfait. »

Le blond, lui, pouffa devant cette expression ahurie (s'il avait su combien elle était rare chez Sasuke, il l'aurait admirée plus longtemps) et se contenta de répondre en souriant :

« Je suis un neko, tu l'a remarqué, j'ai donc le don d'empathie, je peux connaître tes émotions, tes traits de caractères, savoir si tu ment et encore d'autres choses... »

_Étonné _

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de débattre sur les caractéristiques de son espèce car un homme ressemblant trait pour trait à Sasuke entra en grand fracas dans la chambre, et, sans voir Naruto, se jetta dans les bras du brun en feignant de pleurnicher.

« Sasu-chan² ! J'suis épuisé ! J'était en consultation avec une **idiote** qui croyait qu'une ventoline se vaporisait comme du parfum³ ! _Tu te rends compte ?!_ »

Sasuke, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toussa en désignant Naruto. Son frêre, car s'était son frêre, reprit en ton sérieux et questionna son cadet .

« Je peux savoir ce que fait un zoomorphe, blessé, dans ton lit ?

Je l'ai renversé en voiture et je le soignerai ici »


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : YUME-POW**

**Titre : La pervenche et l'amarylis **

**( Pour comprendre, il faut connaître le language des fleurs ;D )**

**Couple : Sasu/Naru et d'autres viendrons ^ ^**

**Genre : Fantasy, OCC, UA, yaoi...**

**Disclaimer : Les perso ne n'appartiendrons jamais, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto-sama +_+**

**¹ = Attendez, il a prononcé une phrase complète, il doit se reposer le pauvre x)**

**² = Il manquerai plus que le petit courant qui viens d'on ne sait où...**

**³ = J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le mettre, c'était trop tentant ^ ^'**

**4 = Un I-pod, évidement :D**

**5 = « Tu es tout ce que je vois et tout ce dont j'ai besoin »**

**

* * *

  
**

_ « Je peux savoir ce que fait un zoomorphe, blessé, dans ton lit ? _

_ - Je l'ai renversé en voiture et je le soignerai ici »_

Itachi, qui avait une confiance aveugle en son frère, avait accepté à condition qu'il vérifie lui aussi l'état de santé de Naruto, et ce, régulièrement.

Peut de temps après, ils s'étaient tous les trois mis à table dans une cuisine que le blond jugeait plutôt occidentale et conviviale, colorée. Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand il vit la quantité de nourriture qu'Itachi avait sortit. Il était en face d'un, comment dire...d'un buffet digne de Poudlard que le médecin avait préparé. Il se chargeait d'ailleurs de faire la conversation car Sasuke, comme à son habitude, était taciturne et réservé.

En apparence.

En réalité, il s'entrainait à ne pas penser. A ne pas avoir d'émotions (si, il en a.) car l'annonce de l'empathie de Naruto avait mis un coup à sa fierté et à son titre de _Mr. Freeze_. Surnom donné par son fan club d'infirmières.

Pendant ce temps, Itachi questionnait Naruto sur sa venu ici.

« En fait, je viens pour en savoir plus sur ma famille, je suis orphelin et _quelqu'un _m'a dit que je suis né ici... »

L'ainé des Uchiwa le regarda étrangement et glissa énigmatiquement qu'il lui faisait bien penser à quelqu'un qui avait vécu à Konoha dans le passé. Naruto voulu en savoir plus mais Sasuke le devança.

« Hier, j'étais allé à la mairie et je dois y retourner aujourd'hui, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, tu demandera à l'Hokage de te montrer les archives des naissances.

- Ce serai pas mal, elles sont ouvertes au public ?

- Hm.¹

_- Hm, _oui ou _hm, _non ?

- Hm. »

Naruto soupira et finit de manger sous l'œil inquisiteur d'Itachi, accoudé au lavabo. Le neko pensa un moment qu'il était beau comme ça, avec ses cheveux longs et sa peau opaline. Il s'aperçut aussi qu'il avait de profondes cernes incrustées sous les yeux qui, à son humble avis, n'étaient pas du qu'à un manque de sommeil.

_Hypnotisé_

_Perdu_

Tiens ! Voilà que Sasuke refaisait surface. Naruto le regarda et constata avec surprise qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur lui depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Sasuke ne pouvait détacher son regard du blond, il s'était fait prendre dans les mailles de sa séduction _involontaire_. Sa peau parfaite, ses cheveux blonds, son corps fin, ses yeux hypnotisant..

« Sasuke ? Tu es tombé amoureux ? »

Il regarda avec des yeux brouillés son frère qui parlait en secouant sa main devant son visage, puis il revient à lui.

« N..n'importe quoi ! »

Sasuke, sous la surprise des mots, renversa sa chaise et tomba à califourchon sur Naruto qu'il avait apporté dans sa chute.

Ils se perdirent chacun dans les yeux de l'autre tandis que le monde s'effaçait autour d'eux², ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke s'approche de l'adolescent. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, hésitant.

Itachi, qui assistait à toute la scène, prit les choses en main, et, tout en restant debout, tira sur la chemise de sasuke pour le faire basculer en arrière. Avec une force incroyable, il leva les deux hommes et les rassieds sur leurs chaises respectives, puis reprit la conversation comme si rien n'était .

« Naruto, c'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

- Uzumaki. »

Itachi écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur.

_Crainte_

L'Uchiwa s'excusa et partit en direction des escaliers. Naruto ne comprenait pas sa réaction et s'inquiéta. Qu'avait fait sa famille pour que l'évocation de son simple nom inspire la peur à un homme si sur de lui ? Qu'avait t-il encore fait ? Itachi avait eu cette crainte dans les yeux, la même que ceux qui l'appelait monstre quand il était enfant, la même que ceux qui lui avait fait tant de mal...

Sasuke, qui voyait bien le trouble de son ami, tenta de le reconforter mais Naruto, par reflexe, bondit en arrière avant de mettre sa main devant la bouche.

« Dé..désolé Sasuke... »

Celui-ci fit eu à peine le temps de faire un pas que Naruto recula à nouveau en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, perdu dans des souvenirs qui semblaient bien sombres.

« Ne t'approche pas...s'il te plait... »

Sans plus d'explications, le blond fouilla nerveusement dans sa poche et en sortit une boite de médicaments. Il du s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à l'ouvrir tellement il tremblait, puis il fourra dans sa bouche plus de cinq gélules que le flacon contenait. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il espérait qu'il se trompait.

Car ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, s'était le type de traitement que l'on donnait aux dépressifs. Or, le Naruto qu'il connaissait était tout sauf dépressif.

« C'est bien ça le problème Sasuke,_ le naruto que tu connais_, ça sous-entends qu'il y en a un que tu ne connais pas. » déclara Naruto d'une voix basse car il avait _entendu_ les pensées de Sasuke.

« Naruto, ce que tu as dans la main, c'est un calmant très puissant qui comprend de gros risques de dépendance...

- C'est trop tard pour me le dire Sasuke, oublie ce que tu viens de voir d'accord ? »

Il serra les poings. Ça non. Sasuke refusait d'oublier et il se promit, il se fit le serment qu'il protégerai Naruto, qu'il l'aiderai, qu'il ferait tout pour ne plus **jamais** revoir ces yeux vides.** Il se fit le serment.**

Une fois qu'il calmé, Naruto sourit. Sasuke crut qu'il allait le frapper. Lui faire ravaler son putain de faux sourire, mais il se retient. Il serait patient.

*****

Il étaient arrivés à la mairie, dans le bureau de Tsunade. Quand elle vit Naruto elle fit des yeux énormes, comme si elle avait vu un Orochimaru soumis et plus que consentant se faisant prendre prendre par konohamaru habillé comme un violeur sadomasochiste³.

« Tu es...vivant ? »

« _Non je suis le cadavre de Micheal Jackson encore plus bourré de vers que dans le clip de thriller, les fans avaient raison ! » _Pensa Naruto mais il sentit que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter et il répondit simplement que, oui, il était vivant.

« Tsu..Tsunade c'est ça ?

- Oui

- Qui je suis ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et sembla chercher ses mots, des larmes de joies dans les yeux.

« Tu es le fils de quelqu'un qui m'était cher. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

- Quoi ?? Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour savoir ça ! Je **veux** savoir qui je suis !

- Désolé, ce n'es pas à moi de te le révéler et si j'étais toi, je ne chercherai pas plus parce que quand tu sauras la vérité, tu fera ton possible pour l'oublier. »

Il l'avait supplié, insulté, il avait détruit nombre de ses meubles sous la colère pour qu'elle cède. Rien n'y fit. Il prit alors un ton sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Baa-chan...Je vous en pris. Je veux savoir pourquoi l'on me traite de monstre. »

A ces mots, son visage prit une moue coupable et désolé, puis, après avoir longtemps réfléchit, elle retira un collier de son cou et le donna à Naruto comme si s'était son bien le plus précieux.

« Tiens, il t'appartient de droit. Il était à ton père...

- Et je peux savoir comment il s'appelait ? Non bien sur, railla Naruto. »

Il regarda tout de même le pendentif. Il était long et bleu, le même bleu que ses yeux, et entouré de deux perles d'argents. Sasuke se glissa doucement derrière Naruto et lui attacha le collier en effleurant sans s'en rendre compte le cou de l'adolescent qui frissonna.

Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses épaules pour le calmer et lui demanda de patienter dehors quelques instants. Il devait parler avec Tsunade. Naruto acquiesça et sortit silencieusement. Sasuke tourna alors les yeux vers l'Hokage avec un regard glacial.

« Quoi que vous vouliez faire, ne faites rien. Je m'en occupe, déclara Sasuke »

Tsunade comprit parfaitement qu'il parlait de Naruto qui s'était montré colérique et instable. Suite à cette phrase, il sortit sans un regard en arrière et retrouva le blond dehors, à demi allongé en haut d'un mur, ses bras le soutenant, et les jambes légèrement pliées devant lui. Il avait allumé son mp34 et fredonnait, la tête rejetée en arrière en regardant le ciel.

_My butterfly, I'm happy when you're with me, _

_You're everything I see and everything I need,_

_These broken wings, will guide our love through the sky,_

_An take us away from these nightmares_

Sasuke écoutait. Il écoutait les souffrances secrètes de Naruto s'écouler avec sa voix.

_And These broken wings, they make you taste so sweet,_

_Candy canes and kisses when I fall asleep_

_Rainbows and wishes, you take me away_

_To another place, so far away_

_so far away..._

Il voulait le réveiller, lui montrer des choses magnifiques pour lui prouver que la vie n'était si horrible mais il savait que s'était se voiler la face de dire le contraire. Il le savait et pourtant...

_I'm in candy land_

_I'm in candy land_

_I'm in candy land_

_**So don't save me...**_

Comme pour lui répondre.

_« Oh si Naruto, je te sauverai. »_

C'était égoïste, ça aussi il le savait. Mais il y avait là, dans son corps, quelque chose qui battait et qui le suppliait ne pas le laisser partir. De ne pas le laisser _so far away, _dele sortir de cette torpeur. Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'était ce sentiment et il s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait c'était Naruto.

Sasuke s'approcha, posa sa tête sur les jambes du blond qui ne cessait de regarder les nuages et de chanter. Il continua la chanson avec lui et leurs voix s'unirent.

_You're everything I see and everything I need..._

_5  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Voilà ! J'ai mis un temps fou finir ce chapitre tellement je bloquait ^^' Et moi qui voulait faire une fic drôle...Loupé ! Elle sera surement angst ou hurt/comfort … Mais je mettrais des p'tits passages humor ;D**

**Si ça intéresse, la musique c'est _Kandyland_, de Borkencyde :**

_My butterfly, I'm happy when you're with me.  
You're everything I see, and everything I need.  
These broken wings, will guide our love through the sky.  
And take us away from these nightmares…_

_And these broken wings, they make you taste so sweet.  
Candy canes and kisses when I fall asleep.  
Rainbows and wishes, you take me away.  
To another place, so far away.  
So far away.  
SO FAR AWAY!!!_

_My butterfly, I'm happy when you're with me.  
You're everything I see, and everything I need.  
These broken wings, will guide our love through the sky.  
And take us away from these nightmares…_

_And these broken wings, they make you taste so sweet.  
Candy canes and kisses when I fall asleep._

_And these broken wings, they make you taste so sweet.  
Candy canes and kisses when I fall asleep.  
Rainbows and wishes, you take me away.  
To another place, so far away.  
So far away.  
SO FAR AWAY!!!_

_My butterfly, I'm happy when you're with me.  
You're everything I see, and everything I need.  
These broken wings, will guide our love through the sky.  
And take us away from these nightmares…_

_I'm in cadyland.  
I'm in candyland.  
I'm in candyland.  
SO DON'T SAVE ME!!!(x4)._

_My butterfly, I'm happy when you're with me.  
You're everything I need, and everything I see.  
These broken wings, will guide our love through the sky.  
And take us away from these nightmares(x2)… _

**(La chanson parle de drogue, pas étonnant pour Brokencyde, puisqu'en Grande Bretagne le "butterfly" c'est que le nom donné au shit, il faut bien lire entre les lignes hein )**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello Ladies and gentlemen**_** ! Voici le 3eme chapitre ^^ **

**¹ = Sans aucune arrière pensée bien sur ;)**

**² = J'ai lue quelque part que Sasuke voulait dire assassin en japonais**

**³ = Kyuujo = Aide, assistance, sauvetage.**

**La musique de fin (Je fais une songfic ou quoi ?!) est la traduction de « cassis » de The gazette.**

Le jeune homme marchait.

Ses long cheveux noirs contrastaient avec le blanc morbide des murs de l'hôpital. Il faisait son possible pour ne pas paraître pressé et affichait un air impénétrable.

Il avait murement réfléchit.

Il entendait des rires, des cris. Non, des hurlements. Tous ici souffraient, même les médecins.

Après avoir traversé un nombre incalculable de couloirs et évité d'innombrables patients, il trouva enfin celui qu'il cherchait. _Lui._

« Tu n'a toujours pas pris ton traitement je suppose ?

Pourquoi je le prendrais ? »

_Las_

Il soupira devant l'air buté de son patient. Cela faisait des années qu'il était là, en tailleur sur son lit. Il méditait toutes ses journées.

« Il est revenu à Konoha.

- …

Tu ne veux pas le voir ?

Nous sommes à Suna, Itachi, comment veux-tu que je le vois...

En sortant.

Personne ne sort d'ici, c'est un asile.

Si tu prenais ton traitement...

Je serai dépendant.

Tu serai libre. »

Il paraissait réfléchir.

Itachi, lui, retenait son souffle, c'est la première fois qu'il pensait sérieusement à prendre ce médicament. Il étudia la pièce. Sombre, comme d'habitude les lumières étaient éteintes, aucune plante ne vivait ici, aucune couleur ne se montrait mis à part le blanc.

Toujours du blanc.

« D'a..d'accord...

Quoi ?!

D'accord, je prendrai le traitement. Mais je veux le voir !! Je veux tout lui expliquer ! »

Itachi acquiesça en souriant et pris son patient dans les bras. Il était heureux, il avait enfin accepté de sortir, son teint redeviendrai halé, ses cheveux retrouveraient leur éclat de miel et surtout, il réouvrirait ses yeux.

Ses sublimes yeux qui n'avaient pas vus le jour depuis longtemps...

Itachi retrouverai enfin son « kitsune de Konoha ».

« Kyuubi... »

*

Comme Naruto ne savais pas ce que mange Sasuke le matin, il avait préparé des crêpes, des cornflakes, des bananes flambées, du riz, une soupe mizo et d'autres choses encore.

Il attendait avec impatience qu'il arrive.

Le blond entendit un grand bruit provenant de la chambre suivit d'une injure apparemment destinée aux draps de Sasuke. Celui-ci apparut d'ailleurs dans l'escalier, la tête dans le seau.

Le blond le regarda avec de gros yeux s'approcher du frigo, taper sa tête dessus et prendre une pomme.

Le digne et fier Uchiwa se tourna ensuite vers la table et commença à manger sa pomme machinalement tout en examinant le banquet de Naruto, les yeux dans le vague.

_Vide_

Sasuke ressemblait beaucoup à une vache en train de ruminer à cette instant mais Naruto ne pu en prendre conscience, complètement choqué par le fait qu'il mangeait une pomme.

_Une pomme._

L'autre mangeait un simple fruit alors qu'il s'était fait ch** à préparer tout ça ?!?

A un moment, Sasuke sembla comprendre sa boulette, agrandit les yeux au ralentit et cessa de manger.

« Oh oh... »

Il observa Naruto qui le fixait intensément, petite larme aux bords des yeux.

Il ne réfléchi pas longtemps, jeta sa pomme et, après une grande inspiration, mangea tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

Tout.

Le mizo, le riz, les bananes flambées, les cornflakes, les crêpes, les merguez, les œufs brouillés et pour finir les tartines de confiture.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Naruto avec une petite appréhension dans le regard.

« T'as oublié ton verre de lait. »

_Oh non, pas le lait..._

« Si.

Arrête de lire dans mes pensées !!!

Non. Bois. »

Naruto se posta en face de lui et Sasuke crut distinguer des ondes meurtrières onduler hors de son corps.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sortit en courant de la cuisine...Pourchassé par Naruto.

« SASUKEE~ !!!!

J'aime pas le lait !!

'Fallait y penser avant de bouffer ta pomme !!!!! »

Plusieurs oreillers balancés à travers la maison après, Sasuke s'écroula au sol en sueur.

« Sasuke ?

…

Oï ! Réponds ! »

_fièvre_

« Et merde...Je crois que t'as trop mangé... »

Naruto soupira doucement, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré, et souleva Sasuke sur son épaule, ignorant la douleur sourde de son bras encore fragile. Il marcha difficilement jusqu'à la chambre du fiévreux et le déposa délicatement sur le lit.

« Sasuke... »

Il se pencha sur lui et passa une main bienveillante sur son front brulant.

Il sourit doucement et caressa ses cheveux, repoussant des mèches rebelles avec un certain sentiment de déjà-vu.

« chacun son tour hein ? »

Bien évidement Sasuke ne répondit pas et Naruto profita de son sommeil pour analyser sa chambre. Il tomba sur une chanson que l'Uchiwa semblait avoir écrite. Son écriture était ronde et légèrement penchée, pas vraiment comme celle d'un médecin : Illisible.

_Cela toujours recommencé, ne faisait que m'affliger sans cesse  
Même toi tu dois certainement t'en apercevoir, alors que je ne peux pas bouger  
Les choses qui portent ta trace, pourquoi sont elles si douloureuses ?  
Tout recommence immanquablement, j'étais effrayé à l'idée que je finirai par te perdre  
Tu as pris ma main sans rien demander de ces jours que je n'ai pu oublier  
Et que j'essayais d'effacer par des étreintes_

Même si demain tes sentiments s'en vont  
Je t'aimerai sans que rien n'ai changé  
Même si demain je disparaissais de ton regard  
Je t'aimerais sans que rien n'ai changé

Je marcherai sans m'arrêter,  
vers l'avenir non promis  
Il continue à marcher sans s'arrêter,  
Vers l'avenir dans lequel tu es... 

Naruto fut surpris des paroles, lui qui croyait Sasuke insensible...

_Au point d'oublier même le plus pénible  
Je pense à toi  
Toutes les fois où je compte les nuits où l'on ne se rencontre pas  
Je me languis  
S'il te plaît ne pleure pas tout seul  
S'il te plaît je veux rire ainsi  
__Ne les laisse pas te faire du mal  
Je m'efface au fur et à mesure que le temps passe_

S'il te plaît regarde moi  
S'il te plaît ne lâche pas ma main... 

« Sasuke...à qui c'est destiné... »

_A toi, usuratonkachi_

« Je rêve ou il pense ?? »

Naruto lâcha la feuille et observa son malade qui se retournait dans son sommeil, la fièvre surement.

Ses oreilles blondes se dressèrent en l'entendant marmonner.

« Itachi..pourquoi...Pourquoi elle à fait ça... »

Dans le but d'en comprendre plus, il se colla presque contre lui mais Sasuke ne dit plus un mot.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent.

La proximité de leurs corps, son parfum, les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui glissaient sur sa tempe, son souffle chaud...

S'en était trop pour Naruto qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer des choses...pas très catholiques.

« Je ne devrait pas faire ça Sasuke, mais...pardon »

Il l'embrassa doucement, et, conscient que ça ne risquait pas de ce reproduire, il profita de cet instant au maximum avant de lâcher ses lèvres à regret, c'est alors qu'il sentit une bosse se former, non seulement dans son pantalon, mais aussi dans celui de Sasuke.

« Naan... ! C'est pas possible »

Naruto affichait un sourire de 30km devant la preuve que Sasuke n'était pas frigide et ne portait pas si bien que ça son surnom.

« J'ai comme l'impression que Mister freez fond... Héhé..»

Avec un rire, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain chercher un gant mouillé puis se rendit compte que ce n'était pas avec ça que Sasuke serait propre. Il prit donc la décision de le laver entièrement¹.

« T'es lourd sasuke ! » râla t-il avec difficulté.

Une fois Sasuke dans son bain ( avec des robinets en or incrustés de diamants...), Naruto s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire ( plutôt du jacuzzi ouais... ) et entama son débarbouillage avec application.

Naruto découvrit ainsi les traces du passé sur le corps de Sasuke. Des cicatrices sur les cuisses, les bras, la poitrine ainsi que des brulures de cigarettes et des zébrures brunâtres marquant son dos nu.

Il fut abasourdi quand à leur nombre et malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son corps était beau et que ces cicatrices ne le rendait que plus captivant

Il les caressa du bout des doigts sous les contorsions et les gémissements involontaires du brun comateux.

Il entrouvrit les yeux.

« Naru..to...

Rendors-toi Sasuke

Hm... »

*

« QUOI ??!! J'ai parlé en dormant ???

Hein hein.

Et...J'ai dit quoi ? »

Il était tard, Sasuke allait mieux et Itachi n'était toujours pas là.

« Tu as dit : _Itachi, pourquoi elle a fait ça_.

Merde.

Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ? »

Sasuke semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs et des larmes commençaient à perler. Naruto le secoua légèrement et insista avec un regard.

« Ma mère. Elle a tuée mon père et l'a rejoint après, elle nous à laissé seuls...

- Désolé... et aujourd'hui, tu sais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

- J'étais censé avoir un jumeau mais il est mort à la naissance alors que moi, j'ai survécu. Elle est devenue folle de chagrin. C'est de ma faute.

- Mais non ! Tu n'y peux rien !

SI ! »

Naruto sursauta sous la puissance de sa voix.

« Tu ne comprends pas, dans la famille Uchiwa, il n'y a pas de jumeau parce qu'il y en a toujours un plus fort que l'autre qui lui prends l'oxygène et la nourriture dans le ventre de leur mère. Il y en a toujours un qui tue l'autre. On dit que c'est une malédiction, c'est ainsi depuis des générations. Je suis un assassin².

Pardon...

parfois, rit t-il, je parle à mon frêre...

Comment il devait s'appeler ?

Kyuujo³. »

Peine

« Enfin bon, je ne suis pas à plaindre moi, j'ai un autre frêre qui veille sur moi...Je t'admire, tu n'as personne et pourtant tu es fort, tu ne te plein jamais...

Si j'ai quelqu'un !

?

Toi ! »

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux puis sourit tendrement en serrant la tête de Naruto sur sa poitrine.

« Et toi, raconte moi ton histoire Naruto.

J'ai rien à dire, j'ai eu une vie paisible ! »

Encore ce faux sourire.

_Arrête de mentir Naruto, tu me dira la vérité un jour._

Naruto fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu des pensées de Sasuke et quitta la pièce avec un sourir.

« Repose toi bien Sasuke ! »

Une fois dans sa propre chambre, Naruto glissa le long du mur et se laissa aller, la tête entre les genoux.

Fatiguer d'avoir pleurer, il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

« NON !! »

Sasuke, l'entendant crier, accouru et s'arrêta en voyant Naruto tourner dans ses draps en lançant des supplications.

« Arrêttez !!! S'il vous plait ! Non ! Pas ça...je vous en pris »

Il hurla et Sasuke le serra dans ses bras, essaya de le réveiller, sans succès. Ses cris et ses pleurs augmentaient.

« Naruto ! Réveille toi !!

C'est pas moi !! Je les ai pas tué !

Hein ?

Vous me faites mal, s'il vous plait... »

Il poussa un cri à en déchirer l'air et s'effondrât sur le lit. Sasuke espérait de toutes ces forces que Naruto avait fait un cauchemar mais il savait que c'était des souvenirs. Il s'efforça de ne pas imaginer la scène alors qu'il ne la devinait que trop bien.

« Et après tu va me faire croire que tu as eu une vie paisible hein ?? Toi aussi tu parle dans ton sommeil Naruto... »

Sasuke essuya tristement les larmes des joues de Naruto. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul et dormit donc à ses cotés.

_Je crois que je t'aime..._

**Rewiews ? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :D**

* * *

Après avoir passé sa main dans ses cheveux savamment décoiffés, il étendit une grande toile sur le sol et s'agenouilla devant elle.

Il prit le pinceau lourd d'encre entre ses doigts fins et commença à peindre. Trait par trait, une esquisse de renard prit forme et un somptueux serpent sombre vint s'enrouler autour de lui.

Le fauve de feu avait un véritable incendie de haine dans le regard, mais si on y regardait de plus près, une étincelle d'espoir cherchait à y trouver sa place.

Les animaux semblaient respirer, vivre et pouvoir sortir du papier à tout moment.

Il était doué.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se plongeait dans son imagination, son regard se perdit et son seiza se transforma en tailleur.

Sasuke l'observait tranquillement appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le brun s'intéressait de près à la psychologie et donnait une thérapie à Naruto. Elle consistait à ce qu'il peigne pour se calmer ou simplement respirer, et qu'il oubli enfin ses médicaments devenus des drogues.

Les doigts couverts d'encre de Naruto semblaient hésiter puis il sourit avec un air de « Oh et après tout... » et dessina le kanji de l'amour derrière les animaux.

Tout était allé très vite depuis l'accident de voiture. Naruto, n'ayant aucun endroit où aller était resté chez Sasuke qui, malgré ses dires, ne voulait pas se détacher du Neko. Il faut dire que rare sont les personnes à avoir été acceptées par lui.

La seule condition à tout ça était que Naruto participe aux corvées comme les courses et la cuisine.

Et puis, il y avait une autre raison à ce qu'il reste.

Un homme d'environ 25 ans était aussi au manoir. A vrai dire, il était...Captivant. Aussi beau que les autres mais différemment. Plus sauvage. Lui aussi était un zoomorphe. Un renard. Ses cheveux étaient de cuivres et ses yeux étaient ambrés.

Mais le plus important dans tout ça, c'est que ses traits étaient presque identiques à ceux de Naruto. Certes il était plus grand et plus mature mais le fait est qu'il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Ni Naruto, ni Sasuke ne savait son nom, juste qu'il était le patient d'Itachi.

Sasuke savait bien que ce nouvel arrivant intriguait Naruto, il le voyait dans son regard que le blond le connaissait, ou du moins qu'il croyait le connaître.

« Va lui parler...

- Mais il est bizarre ! Il a toujours un petit sourire au coin de la bouche...Et puis il me regarde tout le temps !

- Ouais. Un peu comme toi avec moi...

- He..Heu... Zut. »

_attendri_

Naruto fronça les sourcils et le léger ton rose de ses joues s'étendit sur tout son visage. Il soupira et leva les yeux vers Sasuke, comme ça, sans parler, juste en_ écoutant_ les pensées et les émotions du brun.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Sasuke aussi lisait en lui. Nul besoin de pouvoirs pour ça, il suffisait d'un certain sentiment...

Passé ce moment de calme et de complicité, Naruto se leva dans l'intention de parler à l'invité mystère et gonfla ses poumons pour se donner contenance, tout en restant la tête baissée. Sasuke la leva doucement entre ses doigts et lui fit signe d'y aller avant qu'il ne se défile.

« Heu...Toi !

- Tiens, Naruto..., répondit-il en souriant »

Rare sont les fois où des personnes...particulières comme lui et Naruto se rencontrent. Le blond essaya de lire dans ses pensées mais le renard les bloquait bien, Naruto ne pouvait distinguer que les émotions.

_Appréhension_

« Assis-toi Naruto... »

L'interpellé prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, surtout, écoute jusqu'au bout. »

Naruto acquiesça en avalant difficilement la salive et tripota ses doigts nerveusement, il sentait l'importance de la révélation.

« Je suis Kyuubi.

- Qu..

- Chut !

- …Continu.

- Je suis ton cousin. Notre famille était l'une des plus noble du Japon, autant que celle des Uchiwa...Un peu plus même. Beaucoup étaient jaloux de nous et des tueurs à gages ont étés envoyés pour détruire notre clan. J'étais réveillé cette nuit là et je les ai entendus. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de te sauver toi.

- …

- Quand tu es né, ta mère, Kushina, m'a fait jurer que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je veillerai sur toi.

- Elle s'appelait Kushina ?

- Et ton père était Minato, le frère de mon père, Yahiko.

- Minato...

- Oui. Et toi, tu es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto était sous le choc de ce trop plein d'information, depuis deux semaines sa vie avait changée du tout au tout et suite à ce que venait de lui dire Kyuubi, il ne savais plus quoi penser.

« On...m'a toujours dit que j'étais un monstre, certains m'ont expliqué que c'est parce que je ressemble à un certain Kyuubi. Mais si tu m'a sauvé...Pourquoi ?

- La veille du...massacre, j'étais très en colère contre la famille et je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre en criant que je les détestait...ils ont donc cru que c'était moi qui avait tué tout le monde. J'étais le seul survivant après tout. Enfin, il y avait toi mais tu savais à peine marcher, il t'ont vite oublié.

- Je vois, et alors pourquoi tu est le patient d'Itachi ?

- Naruto, j'ai vu de mes propres yeux mon clan entier, une cinquantaine de personne, mourir sous mes yeux. J'entendais les rires et les chuchotements des salopards qui ont fait ça ! Je...je les ai entendu le reste de ma vie. Leurs voix sont restées gravées en moi, je suis devenu fou, je t'ai laissé dans un orphelinat de la région des tourbillon, c'est là ou est née ta mère. Puis il y a eu Itachi qui m'a placé en clinique et m'a redonné confiance en moi.

- Et pourquoi tu es sortit maintenant ?

- Parce qu'il y a toi, dit- il en un sourire »

De l'égarement, du soulagement, de la tristesse, de la colère et enfin, de l'amour apparurent dans les yeux de Naruto. Kyuubi s'amusa de voir à quel point il était expressif, un trait familial apparemment. Il étudia aussi son visage pour voir à qui il ressemblait le plus. Il était le portrait craché de son père mais avait une finesse et un caractère qui venait de Kushina.

Il le regarda un moment comme ça, heureux de le retrouver enfin, même s'ils ne serait pas aussi proches et complices qu'il le voudrait. Mais il avait fait le premier pas, le temps fera le reste.

« Naruto, sache que les tueurs à gages savent probablement que tu es en vie, tu es le dernier de la branche la plus importante des Uzumaki. C'est donc à toi que reviendra l'héritage...

- Cool...

- Naruto, soupira Kyuubi, certes, le coté argent c'est cool. Mais le coté tueur à tes trousses un peu moins...

- Pardon.

- Bien, tu sais que Sasuke et Itachi ont ressuent eux aussi un héritage considérable et il ont apprit à gérer cet argent dans une école de haute catégorie.

- Un lycée de Bourges ?

- Oui, et tu ira dans ce lycée. »

Naruto soupira mais en même temps, ça pourrait être marrant...héhé...

« J'aime pas cette lueur dans le regard...Surtout quand deux Uzumaki ont la même »

Itachi, qui venait de rentrer, eu un petit air nerveux et vint caresser les cheveux et les oreilles de ses deux zoomorphes préférés ( il en connait que deux mais bon. ).

« Au fait c'est décidé, vous restez habiter ici, Kyuu', je compte sur toi pour apporter un peu de blé à la maison, quand à toi Naruto... j'ai faim.

- Ventre ! »

Il rit discrètement, sans bruit, en haussant et baissant les épaules, assez flippant. ( n'oublions pas, Itachi est un Uchiwa. )

Quand Naruto fut sortit de la chambre, Itachi soupira, s'approcha doucement de Kyuubi et lui caressa les oreilles. Kyuubi ronronna immédiatement à ce contact et se colla au brun. Il le regarda avec des yeux pleins d'envie pour ensuite venir lécher distraitement son cou.

« Sasuke ?

- Hm ?

- Tu crois qu'ils font quoi ?

- Bah, ils doivent causer médecine, il paraît que Kyuubi aime bien la biologie.

- Ah...passe moi le sel s'il te plait. »

Oh oui, il aime beaucoup la biologie et surtout la découverte du corps humain...

« Sasuke ?

- Hm ?

- 'Tain mais t'es pas original dans tes réponses !

- Abrège.

- Y'a des uniformes dans ce lycée ?

- C'est obligatoire seulement pour les délégués.

- Ouf ! »

Faute de place, ou plutôt faute d'un Sasuke qui avait « perdu » la clef des chambres d'amis, Naruto et lui dormait depuis un moment dans la même chambre, en lits séparés. Naruto aimait cette ambiance, lui qui avait toujours été seul se sentait aimé et entouré dans son nouveau _foyer_. Ils parlaient tout deux jusqu'à tard le soir et il leur arrivait même de faire des batailles d'oreillers ou d'autres jeux que Sasuke qualifierai d'enfantin pour passer le temps. Mais jamais le jeune homme n'avouerai qu'il adorait ça.

« Sasuke, on joue à action ou vérité ?

- Gamin.

- Pff, des fois j'ai l'impression que t'as un balais de quinze mètres de long planté là où je pense... »

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke et vu qu'il avait touché une corde sensible, Sasuke avait horreur qu'on pense qu'il était coincé. Il accepta donc le jeu qui débuta sagement, un bon moyen de savoir ce que chacun voulait savoir de l'autre.

« Vérité...toi qui a vingts-ans...t'es puceau ?

- Non.

- Vrai ? C'était avec qui ? Quoi que je risque pas de connaître...

- Si. C'était avec Itachi.

- Hein ?

- Il m'a tout apprit, il est donc logique qu'il m'ai également apprit ça.

- Bizarrement, j'suis pas surpris ! »

Sasuke eu un petit rire et demanda à Naruto le fameux « Action ou vérité », une pointe d'amusement dans la voix car il savait qu'il allait répondre...

« Action !

- Embrasse moi. »

Demander ça de but en blanc et au tac au tac était assez risqué mais il faisait confiance à son instinct. Naruto le regarda avec de gros yeux, essayant de voir s'il se fichait de lui mais tout ce qu'il vit, c'était un regard de braise, le regard de quelqu'un qui avait attendu trop longtemps et qui craquait.

Sans rougir, Naruto s'approcha de son ami en le regarda droit dans les yeux et se stoppa à un centimètre de ses lèvres, remonta un peu son visage puis vint effleurer sa bouche. Il déposa d'abord un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres puis joua avec elles, les mordillant, les suçant.

Quand Sasuke n'en pu plus, il demanda silencieusement l'accès de sa bouche, demande à laquelle Naruto répondit sans hésitation, faisant danser leurs langues sous les douces lumières chaleureuses de la chambre, chacun essayant de prendre le contrôle du baiser. Le blond l'abandonna à Sasuke qui le poussa doucement sur le lit.

Quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il vit une lueur soumise dans les yeux de Naruto, mais pas la soumission qu'il voulait, celle là était douloureuse, s'attendait au pire.

C'est là qu'il se souvint...

_« Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait ! Non ! Pas ça...je vous en pris ! »_

_ Il hurla et Sasuke le serra dans ses bras, essaya de le réveiller, sans succès. Ses cris et ses pleurs augmentaient. Il poussa un cri à en déchirer l'air et s'effondrât sur le lit. _

Il le repoussa alors tendrement sous le regard incompréhensif de Naruto.

_J'avais oublié...désolé Naruto, je ne te forcerai à rien._

Il retourna donc silencieusement dans son lit, dos à Naruto qui ne comprenais pas.

_Il...Il ne me fait rien ?_

Ou plutôt, si, il comprenais. Il comprenais enfin que tout les hommes n'étaient pas comme _eux_, que Sasuke ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Il pouvait compter sur lui, il le savait maintenant.

_Jamais, jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire encore du mal Naruto, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis comme ça, on se connait depuis si peu de temps...mais je sais, que je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de toi._

Naruto soupira doucement et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'endormit avec un sourire au lèvres dans un sommeil tranquille, sous le regard protecteur de Sasuke.

_Confiance_

* * *

**^^ Reviews ?**


End file.
